


Safety First

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico's first time buying condoms.





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left it ambiguous as to if this is Solangelo or Jasico. It is whatever you wish it to be!  
> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters

Nico anxiously bit his lip, circling the drugstore again under the pretense of browsing, when in all actuality he was too scared and embarrassed about what he was really there for. Not that there was anything to be embarrassed about. He had mostly gotten over his unhealthy feelings about being gay and was in a committed relationship with somebody, a certain blonde somebody. No, what embarrassed him was that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing.

He turned down the aisle he was there for and stopped in the middle for the fourth time, his face flaming as he stared at the rows of small boxes. He wanted to kick himself for not asking advice from somebody who was more experienced. But the thought of telling someone he knew about this was just too much. So he was trying to do it by himself.

He picked up one of the boxes, looking it over with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He didn’t understand all the different brands, sizes, and styles. He was even surprised by the flavors! He put the box back hurriedly when another customer walked past the aisle he was in. He instantly berated himself for it, reminding himself that there was nothing to ashamed of and he was doing a good thing.

After spending another five minutes staring at all the different boxes, he grabbed a multipack one and walked back to the checkout counter, trying to keep his blush down. To his great relief, the cashier wrung up his purchase without giving him any looks or saying anything. Once Nico was handed the bag, he raced out of the store. Once outside, he stopped to breathe and finally allowed himself to think about what he had just done. A grin broke out across his face and he made a split second decision to get a happy meal on the way back to camp to celebrate his first time ever buying condoms.


End file.
